Simian Says
Simian Says is the thirty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Eunice is on Primus, monitoring the Codon Stream, and discovers that the Arachnichimp DNA sample is suffering issues, On Azmuth's orders, Eunice sends some Voliticus Biopsis to retrieve a fresh sample. Hours later, the Voliticus Biopsis still haven't returned and Eunice decides to go investigate. Once near Aranhaschimmia, Eunice's ship is shot down. Meanwhile, on Earth, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are quizzing each other on which stars in the sky are actually planets. Ben notices that no one has tried to take over the Earth, kill them, or ask for his autograph in the past two days. At that moment, Simian drops in, hanging down from a lamp post and asks for their help. Simian explains that following his failure with the Highbreed, he stole a few valuable items from them, and among those was a Xenocyte queen. Simian brought the Xenocyte to an Arachnichimp crime lord named Mizaru. Once Mizaru opened the canister, the Xenocyte inside attached itself to him, and started making more Xenocytes, which in turn attached themselves to the Arachnichimps, turning them into DNAlien slaves for Mizaru. Simian only managed to barely escape and reach Earth for Ben's help. Deciding that Simian deserves the benefit of the doubt, because if he's lying, he's at Kevin's mercy, they follow him to Aranhaschimmia and the land is cloaked. Armed with four of Cooper's DNAlien repair guns, they go to the planet with the plan of curing as many DNAliens as possible. The Ultimatrix detects Eunice's presence, and Ben tracks her to a large opening, where they're ambushed by the DNAliens. The group soon discovers that the DNA repair guns are ineffective against the Arachnichimps (explained later as they were designed to return DNAliens to human form, not Arachnichimps). The Ultimatrix also lacks the Omnitrix's ability to restore genetic damage and thus Ben transforms into Terraspin and tries to fight them. Unfortunately, Eunice's presence returns Terrapin back into Ben, but she is able to rescue the team from the ambush, Eunice deactivates her link to Primus, which was interfering with the Ultimatrix's link to the planet. Eunice brings the group to the hideout of Haplor, his mate, and his child. Eunice explains that with Haplor as a baseline sample of Arachnichimp DNA, she'll be able to return the DNAliens to normal form. Simian instead states that he'll be the baseline sample, intending to make up for his mistake. When the group arrives outside Mizaru's hideout, they discover that he's taken Haplor and his family hostage. With this, the team is forced to reveal themselves to try and prevent Haplor and his family from being turned into DNAliens, in which they failed. Eunice is also turned into a DNAlien. Ben tries to fight her, while Gwen and Kevin keep Simian from being turned into a DNAlien. Ben is able to transform Eunice back into normal by transforming her into her Unitrix form, and then back to her human form. While Kevin holds off the hoard and Ben goes to fight Mizaru, Simian, Eunice, and Gwen go to work, rigging up a pulse that will return the DNAliens back to normal. Ben transforming into Spidermonkey and at first tries to fight, but that fails. Spidermonkey the transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey and continues to fight with Mizaru. While fighting, Mizaru explains that the Xenocyte didn't take over his personality, but instead Mizaru took control over the Queen Xenocyte, resulting in a lot of power for himself. The pulse kicks in just in time, and every single Arachnichimp transforms back into normal, including Mizaru. The others arrive just in time to see Mizaru defeated by Ben. Simian sees the Queen Xenocyte struggling for a new host, and thinks about how much power he will get if he attaches the Xenocyte to himself. But instead, he kills the Xenocyte with a rock. Ben observes Simian's change of behavior and accepts that the latter is fit to be a real prince. Mizaru vows revenge, only to be eaten by one of the many inhabitants of the planet: a root shark. The group leave Simian to drop Eunice off on Primus, then return home. Ben comments that Simian seems to be reforming, based on the fact that he didn't take the Xenocyte for his own, to which Kevin denies. Gwen notices that the DNA repair guns are missing. Meanwhile, Simian holds a blackmarket deal, with the Incurseans selling them the DNA repair guns for hefty profits. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben's Team makes their first visit to Aranhaschimmia. *The Arachnichimps are brought back from near-extinction. *Primus, Simian, the DNAliens, Milleous, and the Incurseans make their Ultimate Alien debuts. Minor Events *Eunice returns. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice *Simian (first re-appearance) *Azmuth *Haplor (first appearance) **Haplor's Mate (first appearance) **Haplor's Baby (first appearance) *Incurseans **Emperor Milleous **Incursean Soldiers *Voliticus Biopsis (first re-appearance) *Root Shark (first appearance) *Citizens of Aranhaschimmia Villains *Mizaru (first appearance; death) *Xenocytes (first re-appearance) *Arachnichimp DNAliens (first appearance) Aliens Used *Terraspin *Swampfire *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The name of this episode is a reference to the phrase Simon Says. *An episode of The Powerpuff Girls carries the same episode title. *At the sight of Simian, Kevin says, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the con artist formerly known as prince." This is a reference to the musician Prince, who was for a time known as "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince". Trivia *Simian sold Cooper's DNA Repair Guns to the Incurseans. *It's mentioned that Azmuth moved Primus. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg